The Liberal Media
Controlled by you-know-who, the threat to democracy by 'The Liberal Media' is almost as worse as that of Bears. It is little more than a collection of liberals broadcasting their lies and deceit via backwards messages and naked pictures. Sometimes even at the same time. They force their self-reflection and critical thinking agenda upon unsuspecting young minds, disregarding the gut completely to feel the truth. Shady facts are the main tool of oppression of the Liberal Media; facts that stand for what is considered to be understandable to educated Americans. Even worse than Liberal Media are those like Noam Chomsky who not only disregard the usefulness of feeling with the gut but also rely upon a factual account of history rather than The Bible to understand current events. Truthiness is a word these types of people cannot even begin to relate to. The Premise As well all know, the Jews are responsible for all wars and all sadness in the world. The Liberal Media is the "long arm of the law" for the Jews, as they use it along with their band of big-nosed cronies to further their freedom-hating agenda. The despicable likes of Keith Olberman and the rest of the Jewish fat cats sitting on Media Hill love to bash the greatest president of all time. But they all severely lack the courage required to become a real american hero, and so, we must shun them as we already due and continue on the path to fair and balanced news, with its prophet, Bill O'Reilly. The Filter Main Article: Media Filter A special phrase coined by The Greatest President to describe the "news media" and its horrible, truth cleansing effect on the pure and free information the White House provides. In recent years, Fox News has demonstrated that it is a branch of the Republican party and utilizes a radical conservative filter to adjust and portray the news in a manner that helps their demonstrate the current Republican talking points. Liberal Media Shibboleths * "peace process" (read: continue with the war) * "bring democracy to the region" (read: spread American corporatism) * "continue to negotiate" (read: stall) NOT Liberal Media The following are unfiltered, American sources of media: *The FOX News *The Clear Channel *The Voice of America *The Rush Limbaugh *The Ann Coulter *The Washington Times See Also *Democrat *Journalist *New York Times *Word Bullets *Salon.com *Amy Goodman *Keith Olbermann *Al Franken External Tubes * Media Zones Media Help. * The Many-Tentacled Liberal Conspiracy! * Facts that the Liberal Media is Insane! *Libural Media's Campaign to smear Our Troops *Libural media infiltrates our schools *Liberal Media continues to undermine Corporate freedom to make money *Libural Media continues to destroy America *The most boring news of 2009 *Tired Gay succumbs to Dix in 200 meters hehe... *The Age of Rage has finally arrived! *The Libural Media's sekret now uncovered!!! *What? Harassment is fun! *See how the liberal media is trying to manipulate you to win your hearts and minds! *News of the Century: Coverage of Royal Wedding! *Media uses magic to erase the horrors of war *Media loses dictionary! *Liberal Media demands more Weiner pictures *Just another boring day in the lame-stream media *Fake Casey Anthony fools media *Liberal Media discover little black boy will become a gangbanger *The Onion causes terror alert *Terrorists love the liberal media *The Onion destroys lives